


Kalopsia

by locusdesperatus



Series: Kalmia [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Not a Love Story, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: He should've known. Ada always finds out.Part of an AU! Makes more sense if you've read part 1 :)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kalmia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746616
Kudos: 10





	Kalopsia

Leon struggled fruitlessly, yanking on his bound wrists. What the fuck was up with these bastards and ropes? There were cords stacked on cords, the entire room filled with pounds of jute cable. They didn't even have the decency to splurge on nylon for his comfort. He squirmed, shifting his hips to keep his balance.  
They'd knocked him out from behind- a cheap shot, for sure. His head throbbed, probably concussed from being struck and falling to the ground. To make matters worse, Leon had been mere feet from his goal, the security room. The destitute old lab still had power, and he'd been planning on using the cameras to find out where his target was hiding. Cults were never easy to deal with, he'd learned that in Spain. This one was blessedly unpopular among the baddies of the world, and therefore didn't have the same firepower and resources that Los Illuminados had procured. 

Perhaps viewing them as amateurs had been his downfall. 

Leon grunted, kicking his legs out. He was bent backwards over a table, his hands secured to the wall behind him. It was uncomfortable and left him feeling exposed- If any infected managed to stumble across him, they'd be feasting on a happy meal with a boy toy. At least he'd finally get to retire.

With impeccable timing, the door to his left swung open. Leon craned his neck to see who was coming in, his eyes lighting up when he spotted red.

"Ada!" He called.

"Oh, Leon." She wandered over, hookshot in hand. "Always getting caught in the spider's web, aren't you?"

"It's a talent."

"Indeed." Her heels clicked on the stone floor as she moved, tugging gently on his bindings. "It's been a while."

"...It has." Leon tensed up when he realized that she had no intentions of untying him.

"I heard that you met someone special while I was away." She put away her gun, pacing back and forth in front of him. "I didn't realize you were so willing to cross the picket line, as it were."

"Are you talking about Toby?" Leon asked. He felt his pulse quicken. That was none of her business. She had no right to compare herself to his late boyfriend. 

"Yes, that was his name." Ada waved her hand dismissively. "Your _boyfriend_."

"What about him?" He couldn't keep the snap out of his voice. It was still a tender subject. Toby had gone missing almost three years ago, but it still hurt to think about. 

"Did he love you?" Ada asked. She reached out, pushing Leon's shirt up his torso. Her gloves were cold on his skin, worse than ice.

"Of course he-"

"Did he _really_ love you? Did he make you feel special and wanted?" She reached for his pants next, making him struggle. "Did he kiss you good morning, make you coffee and toast? Were you _in love_ , or were you just a toy for him?" 

"Ada, stop-" Leon tried to kick her, grunting when she grabbed his balls through his jeans and squeezed.

"You were so quick to leave me." She said, keeping her grip firm. "So quick to run off into this stranger's arms. I hope the sex was worth it." 

"Nuh!" Leon grit his teeth, pushing his hips up to try and relieve the strain.

"Did he make you cum? Did you cry and moan for him? You used to sob my name, whining out cute little protests. You were my _puppy_ , but then you met _him_. What was so special about him? What did he have that I didn't, huh?" She pulled upwards, watching Leon go up on his tip-toes.

"Love." He said, voice strained. His back slammed into the table when she suddenly let go, and he yelled out in pain. 

"What?" Ada snapped. "You think I didn't love you?"

"No. It was lust, fascination, maybe. You never loved me. Not like he did." Leon told her. "If you had… you would've stuck around."

"There was work to do! While you were having your affair with your _amigo_ , I was trying to stop Simmons. I was trying to _help_ you!" Ada yanked open his pants, pushing them out of the way as she rubbed his bulge. With barely a downwards glance, she pulled a knife, slicing through Leon's boxers. He flinched at the callousness. 

"I didn't know where you were! You didn't exactly give me much to go off of!" He protested. "Besides, I want a family. I want someone to be there when I get home. We can't be that for each other, you know this." 

"Oh, your _dead_ boyfriend is better company than I am?" 

"Fuck you!" Leon snarled, tugging on the ropes. "What the fuck is your problem?" He settled down, chest heaving in anger. "Toby made me feel wanted. You used me for sex and information, multiple times. You threw me under the bus during the Eastern Slav incident! Why did you tell them that I was an American agent? They tried to kill me!" 

"I knew you'd be fine! Who do you think unlocked the elevator for you?" Ada said. She pushed Leon down against the table, two of her fingers slipping into his mouth. He glared up at her as she explored, poking at his molars and making him gag. When her gloves were slick with spit, she reached southwards, grabbing a hold of his dick. 

"Ada, stop." Leon said again, more firmly. He hissed in frustration when she ignored him, pumping her hand up and down steadily. 

"Who do you think tossed you the rocket launcher in Raccoon City? Or in Spain? What about when Krauser tried to kill you? I've saved your ass more times than I can count!" 

"That's not love!" Leon raised his voice a little. "That's not…" he took a deep breath. "Ada, stop this. Let me go."

"I went to check on you one night." She said. "I saw you sitting in his lap, fucking yourself on his cock."

"You should've just called." Leon said bitterly. He winced when Ada rubbed the head of his dick with bruising pressure. 

"I watched you kiss him, watched you cuddle with him. You never thought about what that would do to me."

"Ada, we are not dating. We never have been. We had sex a few times, and you left before I woke up. I don't belong to you, I'm not your plaything." 

"But you were." Ada paused to remove one of her gloves. Her nails were painted blood red, sharply manicured. She tapped them on Leon's chest, just over his sternum. "You were at my beck and call. You'd roll over for me if I told you to. You liked it when I was in charge." Slowly, she raked her talons over pale skin, leaving red lines down the length of Leon's torso. He squirmed and groaned, unable to escape her. 

"Fuck!"

"It was the same for Krauser, wasn't it?" Ada asked. "You let him have his way with you. You've always needed a big, strong dom to put you in your place. Toby doesn't fit that type- oh, excuse me. He _didn't_ fit that type."

"Shut up." Leon's voice trembled.

"And he was working for Simmons! You seem to have forgotten that." Ada stroked him a little faster. "He helped drug you, he infected you and let Simmons steal you away. You were going to be The Family's pet. Toby was complicit in that."

"No he wasn't!" 

"He did it, didn't he? He infected you. You mutated. I saw tapes of you struggling to fly, of you sobbing, alone and in pain. Where the hell was Toby then?"

"Where were _you?_ " Leon felt despair well up inside him. "I prayed to whoever I thought would listen that someone would save me. No one came. I had to break out on my own, and it got Toby killed." 

"You would never have been able to save him, being around you might as well be a death sentence." Ada said.

"Fuck you."

"If you hadn't fallen for his good looks, he'd still be alive." She rubbed at a bead of pre-cum, spreading it around. "You would still be mine, and he would be a good little government pawn. Since you couldn't keep it in your pants, he's dead. Think about all the people you've put down, all the people you've damned. You couldn't even save your own boyfriend, the only person you cared about. In fact, if I heard correctly, it was your hand that was shoved through his chest."

"Stop." Leon gasped out. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears sliding down his face. "Don't."

"What was it like to sink your claws into him? Did he give way easily, or did it take some effort?" Ada whispered. "Did he crumple beneath you, or did he manage to crawl away?"

Leon turned his head to the side, refusing to answer. His breath hitched, betraying just how upset he was at her words.

"Poor baby." Ada ran her fingers over the scratches. "Did I make you sad? You're still hard and leaking down here." She smiled when he continued to cry. "What would you say if I told you that I saw your precious corpse of a boyfriend up for sale on the dark web?"

"You're lying." Leon said softly. 

"What if I'm not?" Ada purred. "He was frozen, like a DSO agent popsicle. They auctioned him off to the highest bidder. Last I saw, some Neo-Umbrella scientists were in the lead, so he's probably been chopped up and fed to a pack of lickers by now.

"I don't believe you." Leon forced out, his voice rough. Tears were beginning to escape him, and that weakness made him upset. He tried to twist away, groaning when Ada squeezed his cock.

"That's what it took to make you go soft, hm? The thought of your boyfriend's body being fed to lickers?" She tutted gently. "Such a dirty boy." With renewed vigor, she began jerking him off, forcing him back to hardness. His trembling didn't stop, worsening as she brought him closer and closer to orgasm.

"If I see him out there, I'll bring him home." She promised. "Maybe I'll leave him in pieces on your doorstep."

"Stop." Leon begged. His hips were twitching, chasing her hand. More than anything, he wanted this to end, to be set free and move on with his mission. He hadn't planned on being dragged back into painful memories of Toby, hadn't planned on Ada treating him like property. Well, that was a lie. He knew what she was like. She liked debasing him, humiliating him. It shouldn't have come as a surprise that she would get jealous. In the past, she had badgered him about Krauser, about how he'd let himself be used like a toy. She had been jealous then, too. 

"Do you wish it was Toby instead?" Her voice cut through his thoughts. "Do you wish it was him getting you off? Do you think about him when you touch yourself? Or are you usually too drunk to get it up?" 

"Get away from me." Leon writhed. He groaned when Ada cruelly flicked the head of his cock. Pain raced up and down his spine, making him shiver. Damn his masochistic tendencies. His whole body flinched when she grabbed him again, rougher. The leather of her gloves scraped and chafed against sensitive skin, leaving him overstimulated and desperate. He orgasmed with a muffled moan, his lower body twitching desperately. Unwilling to even look at her, he hid his face in the crook of his elbow and set his jaw. Slithering fingers snaked around to grab his chin and force his head up, squeezing his cheeks together in order to make him look straight ahead.

"Clean this up." Ada shoved her dirtied glove into Leon's mouth, leaving a mess of cum over his chin and lower lip. She watched him sputter and gag, delighted by his resistance. "Perhaps you'll think twice about leaving me in the dust and chasing after one of your boy toys. After all, I'm here to help you, but Toby's isn't." 

"Go fuck yourself." Leon spat out around her fingers. He was angry, really angry, for the first time in a while. His blood ran hot beneath his skin, itching to get up and _fight_. 

"Did it feel good to kill Simmons?" Ada asked. She reached out, caressing the curve of his waist. "Did you do it for justice or revenge?"

"A little bit of both, actually." 

"Hm." She chuckled. "I knew you'd be in Harvardville, and I was hoping you wouldn't get caught in the crossfire, but you always have to be in my way, don't you?"

"In your way?" Leon looked stunned for a moment. "In _your_ way? I was trying to protect people, find out who was responsible for the attack, and bring them down. We just happened to be after the same person."

"And in Eastern Slav? And Spain? And Raccoon City?" Ada shook her head. "We're like magnets, you and I. When one finds trouble, the other follows. That might end today, if you don't figure something out." She pulled a knife, and Leon couldn't stifle his flinch. 

"Ada…" He said.

"Relax." She pushed the handle against his mouth until he took it between his teeth. "Good luck, a patrol runs through here every five minutes."

"Nuh?" Leon garbled. He rolled his eyes as Ada walked away, her heels clicking audibly. He bit down on the plastic grip, frustrated. Another few mangled curse words made it out around the handle before he managed to toss it down beside him. Twisting his wrists, he curled up in order to push the knife towards his hands. It was a special kind of hell, since the rope cut viciously into his skin as he pretzeled himself. For most of his life, people had commented on how long his legs were. Somehow, they weren't fucking long enough. When he managed to grab the knife, he took a second to steady himself. He figured that he had about four minutes left.

He had to get out of here. He wouldn't give Ada the satisfaction of killing him. She could mock Toby all she wanted, it wouldn't make her better than him. Leon began sawing at the ropes, as quickly as he could. If he could fix his clothes and find his gear quickly, he'd have plenty of time to get out of the area before the patrol arrived. If not, he was fucked. 

"I really don't want to die with my dick out." He grumbled, stopping to give his hands a rest. They were already cramping from the awkward position and harsh movement. It took another minute of his time to break free, the ropes coming off with a satisfying _snap!_ Leon straightened himself out, groaning as he did up his pants.  
"What the fuck…" He muttered. His shirt was wrinkled, disturbed by the tugging and pulling. Thankfully, his gear was simply piled on the floor beneath the table, not well hidden. He squared his shoulders and drew his gun, heading down the hall.

_Just focus… Focus and get the hell out of here._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
